Journey to Jeremiah
by WriterChic815
Summary: Summaries are terrible. Just read the story.
1. The Beginning

**AN: This was my attempt at Nanowrimo 2008. I only got 10,000 words, but I like the story. I'm just finding it hard to finish. Here's the first little taste.**

The Beginning

The day I met Jeremiah was our first day of kindergarten together. Due to the fact that we were seated in alphabetical order, I had the pleasure of sitting right next to him. I watched him twiddle his thumbs and giggle to himself, and I wondered what it was he found so funny. He must've known I was staring at him strangely, because he looked back in my direction and tilted his head, causing his dark, long hair to tilt with it. And a grin was still spread across his face.

"My name's Jeremiah Carpenter and I'm 5 years old and my birthday is July 22. What about you?"

I was taken aback, and stared at him a while before answering, "Umm, Elizabeth Carson. I'm 5 and my birthday's June 16."

He smiled at me and kept giggling to himself as though he'd just told a very funny joke; one only he understood.

"Why do you keep laughing?"

He stopped the madness only briefly, looking at me with the bluest eyes I'd ever seen and replied, "This morning, my dog ran into a puddle and kept slipping all over the place. I keep thinking about it and it's really funny."

"You have a dog?" I asked.

"Yep. His name's Sparky. You wanna meet him sometime?"

"Sure!"

And so we were friends.

We spent all of elementary school together, never really needing anyone else's company. Our constant time together brought with it a lot of teasing from our peers. But whenever we were together, none of it seemed to really matter.

We had even spent many of our summers together, making sure to celebrate both of our birthdays. I always teased him for the month or so I was "older" than he was. He would respond by pulling one of my blonde pigtails and running off.

The summer before we began middle school, we both went away to a "sleep-away" camp. We spent a week there, always doing the same activities and doing everything in the same way.

One night as were walking back to our separate cabins, we stopped at a clearing in the woods. Jeremiah pointed up and whispered, "Look."

I tilted my head back and saw stars glittering everywhere. "Woah," I gasped. "There's like a gazillion of them."

"I know! Isn't it cool?"

We stood there, looking up at the stars before a counselor appeared. "You kids need to go back to your cabins. You'll be exhausted tomorrow."

"Yes sir," We said, saluting him and marching off.

When we came to the spot where we usually parted ways, Jeremiah grabbed my hand. "Hey, Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise we'll be best friends forever?"

I looked at his boyish face then. It appeared to be full of worry, and I couldn't figure out what was causing this change of attitude in him. "Of course," I answered. "Always." He sighed with relief and began walking back to his cabin. I stared after him for a second before finally retreating to my own bed.


	2. Leaving

The Journey

The last day of my senior year in high school had finally come. I did everything I normally would, but began to finish everything with "for the last time." I had woken up sleepy-eyed and slammed my alarm clock for the last time. I twisted the combination to my locker for the last time. Sat through Calculus for the last time. Ate the school cafeteria's chicken nuggets for the last time. And walked out to the student parking lot for the last time.

As I pulled out of the parking lot and waved to a few of my friends, my ears picked up a favorite song of mine coming from the car stereo. I turned it up to almost blasting, drummed my fingers on the wheel, and pulled to a slow, steady stop at the first stoplight on my route home.

I looked over at the bank across the way, seeing the huge neon clock that told me it was 3:30 in the afternoon and that it was currently 98 degrees outside. The huge red light turned green and I pulled through the intersection towards home.

The rest of the ride went smoothly and I watched a few school buses pass me dreamily. This was the only year I had driven to school, but the days spent on the bus seemed like forever ago. I finally got to the top of my street and pulled into it gently.

The sun was trying its hardest to peek through all the trees that lined the neighborhood, but all in vain. Some of the asphalt seemed to shimmer from the heat and I watched a few kids as they chased each other in someone's yard. I sighed, feeling my heart beating faster and faster in my chest.

This graduating thing just seemed so final. Like, this was it. And it almost felt like my life was actually ending rather than beginning.

I pulled into our driveway and rolled my eyes at the mailbox with balloons attached that stated things like: "We're so proud of our Graduate!" and "Congratulations Class of 2009!"

Both my parents had taken the day off, hoping to do something "for the last time" with me. My mother was waiting in the front door when I walked in. She pounced immediately.

"We're going out to dinner! To Jo's Diner, like old times." I stared at her quizzically.

"We went to Jo's last week."

My mother sighed. "Oh honey, for my sake. Please go." I sighed before nodding absently. "Excellent!" she shouted. "John, she said yes!"

My father poked his head out of the top of the staircase. "Good. We'll leave in an hour or so."

I retreated to my room so I could at least im a few of my friends before being forced out to the family dinner.

"Braden! You take longer than your sister to get ready! We're going to Jo's for Pete's sake!" My parents were yelling at my younger brother to hurry up and get ready. He was two years younger than me but about a foot taller.

He finally emerged from his room, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the millionth time today, and our family retreated out the front door.

Jo's was fairly busy for a Wednesday night. As opposed to the normal five people, there were at least 10 today. We were placed in a booth and I was seated next to my brother who took up more than half the seat. When the waiter came by, I ordered chicken fingers and a sweet tea. My parents acted ridiculous, telling me about their day while Braden and I laughed at the appropriate times. Finally, our food arrived and we all shoved it in our mouths. My parents paid the check as soon as we were finished and we were out the door and into the car.

As soon as we arrived home, we all went our separate ways; my father to his computer, my mother to her Bible study, my brother to his video games, and me to my room to rot on my laptop. I wandered around random game sites, hoping to cure my boredom. Next thing I knew, I was snoozing, some music humming gently in my earphones.

Laughter roared from above. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking to adjust to the darkness my room had become. The rest of my family had to be watching a freaking hilarious television show.

I was awake. But I wasn't in the mood to go up and actually enjoy my family's company. And online games were not curing my boredom.

I stared at my ceiling, the loops and lines making bizarre patterns in my mind.

And then I realized I hadn't called my boyfriend today. And as I realized I hadn't called my boyfriend, I also realized it was our 5 month-versary. Shit.

I rolled out of bed, scrambling around in my desk until I felt the cool metal that is my cell phone. I flipped it open, feeling the dull light make my face glow. "One new voicemail" blinked at me. I sighed, and listened to the message.

"Hey sweetie. I know it's your last day of school and you're busy, so it's no biggie. I also know you love your naps, so I totally understand. Happy five month-versary." A moment of silence, but the message isn't over. "Just wanted to say I love you. Times infinity plus two." I grinned like crazy and smiled at my phone.

Joey was a sophomore at our local college (the same college I would be attending in the fall) and my first real boyfriend. Our entire relationship had felt like a honeymoon, and he was the sweetest person ever. I sat there, simply bathing in the afterglow that is love and giggled to myself. I finally got my nerve back and called him.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," he says back.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Umm, 8:27 exactly. Why?" He's laughing at me and I love him all the more for it.

"Good. That's not too late. Want to go out for a month-versary snack?"

"Definitely. I'll pick you up in a few."

"Yay! I'm excited." And we hang up.

My parents shooed me out the door and I practically ran to Joey's car. I opened the passenger door to his old blue pick-up and saw him behind the wheel, grinning at me. His curly red hair was slightly frizzy from the humidity and his grey eyes looked gorgeous in the night. As I got buckled up, he backed out of my drive way and we were cruising out of my neighborhood and onto the main road.

"So where to?" he asked.

"Umm, how about Dairy-O?"

"Yes… cold, delicious ice cream. I am all over that."

"Mhmm, knew you would be," I laughed.

"So how was your last day of high school ever?"

"Well, it's over. And that's all the really matters."

"Very true." He leaned over and turned up the music and I gasped.

It was our song playing on the radio and I started screaming. "Perfect!" I yelled.

"So I have to make a confession," he said as the song ended and we were pulling into the Dairy-O.

"About what?"

"The song. I may have requested it." He looked at me, the happiest I had seen him, even in the past few months. I knew how hard he tried and I appreciated it.

"Super romantic," I said, leaning in. He started his head towards mine, but I pulled away last second. "But I could really go for some ice cream." He fake scowled at me as I hopped out of the truck. He ran to catch up to me, and our hands joined together, fingers lacing.

And as cheesy and dumb as it sounds, that was one of the highlights of the entire day.

We sat in a huge booth, him right next to me as opposed to across. We ate our ice cream, making small talk about school and work and family.

And randomly, for some reason I couldn't explain, I looked into his cup.

"You got mint chocolate chip." I say.

He looks down. "Uh, yeah. Like always. Why?"

"I just--" I didn't know what was wrong, why his ice cream flavor was upsetting me so.

And then a small boy's face appeared in my mind and it is swirling around with the words "mint chocolate chip" and "best friend" and "summer" and "last time ever"…

"It's nothing." Calm down, I berated myself.

"If you say so. Want some?" He extended his cup out to me.

"Sure." I spooned out a small bite and felt it slide down my clogged up throat.

"Good, huh?"

"Still not as good as Rainbow Vanilla."

"Oh, whatever." He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

I looked up into his face, so beautiful and understanding, and wanted to scream at myself for being so stupid.

"Hey, I don't feel well. Think we could leave?"

"Of course."

So we paid for the ice cream and left without another word.

I walked in the door calmly, trying to pretend I wasn't having a major breakdown.

"How was your ice cream?"

"Fine," I called up to my curious mother.

I walked to my room, signing onto my laptop almost immediately, and looking for an airplane ticket. And as I looked at the options, I scrolled over the possible states. Washington, Kansas, Oregon… Oregon! He lived in Oregon, right? Shit again.

I scrambled through one of my dozens of boxes, searching for just one envelope that held my destination. I felt a thickish paper and I grabbed it, giving a sigh of relief. Jeremiah Carpenter, blah, blah, blah, Oregon! The light bulb came on, and I shoved the envelope in my pocket. I grabbed my purse from the floor, checking to see how much money I have. I have tons of money, enough to make a trip around the world if I needed to.

I look back to my laptop, staring at the words "Are you sure about this purchase?" blinking at me.

I clicked yes, and set off to get ready for my cross-country journey.

I left the next morning.

"You're doing what?" my parents had yelled.

"I'm going to Oregon. To see Jeremiah."

"Jeremiah? Honey, you haven't seen each other since you were…oh gosh, 12 at least."

"I know. And I kinda need to see him. Please?"

They stared at each other. "Elizabeth, it's just so sudden and random. We can't just let you leave--"

"I'll be back in time for Graduation. Promise." I had crossed my fingers behind my back as I'd said it.

My mother sighed, but looked at me with a grin.

"Go." I jumped at her, hugging her brains out. I hugged my dad and bounded out of the house. I shoved the keys into the ignition and zipped out of my driveway, out of my neighborhood, and out of the only world I had ever known.


	3. Too Kind

"Flight 76 is now boarding all passengers." The words buzzed in my head, and I stood up, my entire body shaking. I walked over and handed the woman my ticket, attempting to smile and look normal.

"Nervous flyer?" she asked.

I managed to squeak a "yes" before getting on the plane.

I had gotten a window seat somehow, and gazed excitedly out the window as the plane took off. I watched the wings of the plane rip through clouds and saw the ground slip further and further away until all I could see was little specks of everything. It was beautiful and made me remember why I loved North Carolina. It had everything anyone could ask for--

Except, perhaps, for one person.

The flight was long and boring. I tried to watch a movie, listen to music, read the lame airplane magazines-- EVERYTHING. But nothing worked. I sighed extremely loudly and wished I had done so much more before I left.

But that would take away from the experience, I told myself. That would make all of this so much less adventurous.

When the meal came around (a chicken sandwich with chips and a water) I tried not to look like a cavewoman as I ate. This proved extremely difficult though, given I was ridiculously hungry and was on a plane. It all went in my stomach, however, and I managed to not spill anything on me. The flight attendants came and gathered my trash, and I decided to stare out the window for the last leg of the plane ride. I watched as the Grand Canyon passed beneath me and was shocked at how it looked amazing from every possible angle. And then I saw civilization return as we neared Oregon and then were finally on top of it. I wondered where Jeremiah was and I secretly wished he had mind reading abilities and would be at the airport to pick me up.

Of course, he wasn't there. It was a foolish thought, and I had planned for it, just in case.

I made sure I had all my luggage, attempting to use all the strength I had to carry it. Even in a rush, I had somehow managed to over pack. I pictured my dad pointing at laughing at me as I pulled my luggage through the airport. "Poor Elizabeth can't even lift all her bags! She'll need to build up strength for college!" And I couldn't help but think about just how right he was.

I went and waited for an hour to get my rented car. It was a Volkswagon beetle and I was excited to drive it anywhere.

I put the keys in the ignition, unable to breathe.

I was going to find Jeremiah. I was going to find him and see him and who knows what else.

And so I cranked up the engine and drove away from the airport.

Half an hour of driving and I was lost. On the other side of the country.

Shit shit shit. I was stuck in hopeless traffic on a random freeway in freaking OREGON and I was lost.

I started laughing. I beat my hands against the wheel, cackling like a hyena. I only hoped the people who could see my craziness were enjoying the view. Tears were starting to emit from my eyes, and I wiped them away, nowhere close to stopping the madness. As the cars began to edge forward again, I felt myself calm down, and sighed from exhaustion.

The cars edged along for another hour, me stuck behind an impossibly long tractor-trailer. I couldn't see anything and I felt my stomach grumbling slightly. Maybe I could pull over and ask for directions….

I looked at the signs, desperate.

Next right, Maywood.

Luckiest Little Town in the World!

Pop. 777

Maywood, Oregon. Next right. I banged the wheel again, this time with happiness and uncontrollable joy. I began singing along with the oldies station I had playing, making up words to the tunes I didn't know.

"Lalala, love, back in the day, Jeremiah Carpenter, Elizabeth Carson, I am not useless, HELLO MAYWOOD, OREGON!"

Because the town was so small, finding the correct street was easy enough. I passed a lot of old people playing Checkers, a surprisingly new IHOP, a woman walking at least five dogs, and a few teens outside a rundown movie theater.

I ended up driving outside the town, along some train tracks before turning onto Lake Side Drive. I looked for the right house number, and turned into the driveway.

The house was green and I was, quite frankly, shocked. It certainly wasn't what I expected.

I didn't remember what Jeremiah's old house had looked like. But I always imagined his family living somewhere nice. Not anywhere like Maywood. Or even back home…

Nevertheless, it was a nice home, and I was actually pleased as a dog came running towards me, barking like a maniac. I pet it, attempting to get it to calm down so I could at least walk to the door. It kept pawing me and barking my entire trip up to the front door.

I stood there only for a moment, staring at the door, before I rang the doorbell. It gave the usual musical introduction and only as I listened to it did I realize how awkward the situation actually was.

I mean, I just show up at someone's house, tell them I was friends with them when we were little…and then what? I was about to literally curse at myself when the door opened to reveal an old woman.

"Yes, dear?" she asked, smiling at me politely.

"Oh, I--" I panicked, looking at her sweet, wrinkled face. "I'm sorry. I must have the wrong house. But, have you, perchance, heard of a Jeremiah Carpenter?"

Her brow furrowed in thought, and I felt bad for making her do unnecessary brainwork. "Carpenter?" she asked again, gently.

"Yes ma'am. A family and two sons and a daughter?"

"Why yes! The Carpenters!" She smiles at me, and I shook, excited that I was a step closer to--

"I'm sorry, but they moved a few years ago. They used to live in that house across the way." My mouth drops. I just used all this money on a plane ticket to get here, to this town, for nothing?

"Would you happen to know where they moved, exactly?" I asked, hopeful.

The old woman's brow furrows again. "Hmm. I think…Kansas? Or perhaps Nevada…Maybe it was Pennsylvania…"

Oh my gosh. I couldn't breathe, not even registering the other possible states after Pennsylvania.

"Dear?" I jerked my head up, the old woman smiling at me. "Would you like to come in? I could find the address if I had time to search."

"Oh! Yes! That'd be wonderful. But, could I ask your name? Mine's Elizabeth Carson. Sorry for all this trouble."

The old woman smiled at me as she always had before replying, "My name's Dee Ann Clark. You can call me Dee, though. No 'Mrs.' will be accepted here." She chuckled and ushered me in.

I replied with a hearty, "Yes ma'am!"

I sat in Dee's kitchen, at a simple table with simple chairs. Place mats graced each spot, and I wondered how many people she lived with, and who they were. Her husband? Her children? Grandchildren? Fellow old women? There were no pictures that I could definitively make out as family members, and everything was perfectly in order. It was odd, really. Usually old people's homes were more… what was the word? Cozy?

"Found it!" I heard her call from what sounded fairly far away. I jumped out of my chair, peering into the main foyer to see where she was.

"Where are you?" I hollered.

"Up stairs, first right!" I ran up the stairs and turned right, and found myself in a bedroom.

The room seemed much more like and old person's as I noticed many pictures, old blankets, and a few medicine containers scattered about. A few dolls graced the bed and I noticed a few pairs of shoes on the floor. There was a large pile of jewelry on the dresser, right next to a picture of a beautiful young woman.

"Is this a picture of you?" I gasped quietly. Dee walked over to me, staring at the picture of her younger self.

"Sure is. Wish my eyes were still that blue. And my hair that blonde." She chuckled.

"You still have lovely eyes. And grey hair is better than no hair, as my Grandpa always says," I told her. She laughed at that and finally showed me the information I'd been hoping for.

"They should be just where I thought they were." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, seeing as how Dee had listed at least ten different states. "Iowa. Interesting state, Iowa…"

"Could I have the actual address?"

"Oh sure, dear. But I must ask: why are you looking for the Carpenters?"

I stared at her for a bit, praying she would give up on me, forget me, and just move on. But she kept grinning at me like a clown and I finally uttered, "Umm, I'm an old friend just looking to get in contact with them again."

"Aww, sweet. Here's the address. I believe that's their phone number as well. Good luck! I hope you find them." I frowned.

"Well, it can't be too hard. I could just call them up, right?"

And then she frowned at me, looking at me as if I was a stupid little kid. "Well the husband, you know, has a job that requires him to move around a lot. Why, they were only in Maywood for 10 months. Lucky I even knew them."

"Are you…are you serious? Oh my gosh. This is hopeless. I will never track him down. I-I--"

I fell to the ground, almost ready to break into sobs. Dee knelt down beside me, concerned.

"It's okay, dear."

"No. No, it's not. I came here from North freaking Carolina and he's not here. This is…"

Dee looked at me with a strangely determined look on her face.

"You can do this, Elizabeth. I can tell you're a strong young woman. And what is meant to be will be."

I gazed up into her eyes, tears streaming down my face. "Thank you," I whispered, and buried my head into her chest.

"Now go, Beth."

I nodded and ran out of the house and into the car.

I would have to get another plane ticket. And I needed to call my parents. And Joey. My dear, poor Joey. Such a wonderful boyfriend who didn't even know where I was.

I found my way back to the airport and bought a ticket to California to transfer to a plane to Iowa. I still had enough cash for the tickets and a little bit left over for food. After I'd bought my tickets and determined I had three hours to kill, I set off for food.

I settled for McDonald's, and could feel my arteries clogging as I ate the greasy Big Mac. I was so hungry it was gone within minutes, but I stayed at my table, sipping my sweet tea and staring at my cell phone. I finally called my parents.

I told them how I made it to Maywood and everything just fine, but the Carpenters were not there. I was on my way to Iowa to try and find them and that meant I'd probably be back later than expected. They were upset, but wished me safe travels and said good-bye. I hung up, feeling terrible that I might possibly ruin my Graduation for them. And all to chase a person I could not find. I then decided to try the number Dee had given me. It was busy when I called. I tried three more times, and it never changed. I saw this as a good sign, that someone was using that phone at least. And then I stared at my phone some more.

I knew I should call Joey. Explain it all to him. See if he could understand that I was trying to make life better for me and everyone around me, and that this trip would do the trick. I stared at his number, and finally called him.

"Hello?" I froze at the sound of his voice. So sweet, but tinted with hurt.

"Hey," I muttered into the phone. "Look--"

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Be honest."

"No, you didn't do anything. You're awesome. It's me, it's just-- It's all me. And I'm sorry. But, I think we should take a break for a few days."

Silence. Shit. Shit. SHIT.

"Okay. I understand. I'll be here when you get back." Click.

Tears began streaming down my face and I covered my face with my arm. What had I done? And how could he be so nice about it? I was such a terrible person! The sobs racked my body and I felt the Big Mac tossing in my stomach.


End file.
